


If Death Was A Joke

by Passionpire88



Series: Out Of The Woods Snapshots [7]
Category: Pretty Little Liars
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-12
Updated: 2017-08-12
Packaged: 2018-12-14 12:15:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 313
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11782977
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Passionpire88/pseuds/Passionpire88
Summary: Inspired by the song "If We Were Vampires".





	If Death Was A Joke

“Elana said you were upset.” Spencer crossed her arms and studied Flinna worriedly before the empress turned around and kissed her fiercely, tugging at her clothes. “Flinna…” 

“Don't.” Broken. Choked up sobs. 

“Flinna, stop it.” The younger woman’s tone was gentle but firm. 

“I…Spencer I'm so scared.” Tears began to fall out of her blue eyes. Flinna trembled. “I can't do this.” 

“You can.” The unicorn touched her lover’s cheek. “I know you can.” 

“But...what if we lose? What if I...what if I lose you?” That idea nearly gave her a panic attack. Flinna needed Spencer just as much as she needed oxygen lately and it was fucking horrifying to her. 

“Flinna…” Spencer pulled the monarch into her embrace. “You won't. I promise.” 

“Don't promise me that.” Hands started shaking again. “If you promise me that I'm more likely to lose you. It's only logical, Hastings...you know better.” 

The Hastings look came forth. “I can and I will. I'm not going anywhere.” 

“Please don't leave me tonight.” Flinna clung to Spencer. “Stay.” 

Spencer took hold of Flinna's chin and smiled softly before kissing her tenderly. “I can do that.” 

Flinna's smile was wobbly but it was a smile nonetheless. “Thanks.” Her voice was small. 

“You're welcome, my lady.” 

“Spencer…” Flinna laughed, averting her eyes in shyness as they started to dance to the soothing music playing in the background from Flinna's phone. She let Spencer lead. Which didn't surprise either of them. 

“Well...you are, aren't you?” A smirk played upon her lips. 

Flinna's cheeks darkened. “It seems so.” She rested her head on the prominent collarbone, and sighed in contentment when she felt the other woman's elegant fingers running through her short black hair. 

Spencer laughed lightly, enjoying the candlelight, and the empress’s arms around her waist. Tomorrow was terrifying but...tonight she would be brave. For Flinna.


End file.
